Tai & Sora
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Sora se ve obligada a cambiarse de instituto, y allí conoce a Tai...


Tai & Sora

Todo empezó aquel día. Mi madre compró una casa lejos de mi instituto y de mis amigos justo cuando se terminó el curso y nos dieron las vacaciones de verano. Me dio la noticia justo dos días antes de que nos mudáramos, lo cual me sorprendió tanto que en ese momento no supe ni qué decir ni qué hacer, solo pensaba en que eso significaba separarme de mis amigos y empezar una nueva vida lejos de allí. Definitivamente no podía permitir que mi madre hiciera eso, pero no pude hacer nada ya que aún soy menor de edad y no tenía a nadie más con quien quedarme, así que con resignación y enfado, me vi obligada a mudarme, pero antes todos mis amigos me hicieron una gran fiesta de despedida, la cual jamás olvidaré.

Cuando se terminaron las vacaciones y empecé las clases en ese nuevo colegio, estuve muy nerviosa, ya que no conocía a nadie, pero tenía confianza en que conocería a gente pronto. Cuando llegué a clase, ya estaban todos en sus respectivos sitios, con el profesor explicando lo que íbamos a estudiar en este curso, pero al verme, paró de hablar y me dio un empujoncito para que pasara dentro y me presentase a mis nuevos compañeros.

-Chicos, esta será vuestra nueva compañera. Dinos cómo te llamas y háblanos un poco de ti-la gente de clase parecía estar interesada en el tema, ya que todos esperaban a que dijese algo.

-Pues…-no sabía por dónde empezar- me llamo Sora, tengo 15 años y este verano me he mudado a esta ciudad con mi madre-notaba que estaba roja.

-Y dinos, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-siguió preguntando el profesor.

-Escuchar música y jugar al fútbol.

En ese momento pareció que había interesado a los chicos, ya que todos me miraban como si les pareciera imposible que a una chica le gustara jugar al fútbol, y las chicas me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Tal vez se sentían celosas porque había conseguido atraer la atención de los chicos, pero a mí eso era algo que no me interesaba demasiado.

-Muy bien, Sora, te sentarás al lado de Tai- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico moreno que se sentaba en la última fila.

Me dirigí hacia el que iba a ser mi sitio a lo largo de todo el curso, pero cuando llegué allí, él me miró a los ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Tenía unos ojos marrones con los que parecía expresar todo lo que pensaba, y cuando los miré, no pude evitar que se me pusieran mariposas en el estómago y tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para que no me viese sonrojada.

-Esto…Hola. ¿Eres Tai, verdad?-por fin me decidí a hablarle.

-Emm… Sí-dijo desviando la mirada.

Me senté e intenté hablar más con él, pero en ese momento sonó la campana que daba la señal de que había descanso. Ese era el momento que deseaba que no llegara nunca, porque sabía que iba a estar sola.

-Oye… si quieres te puedo enseñar el instituto…-dijo Tai mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía sonrojado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-se me iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro. Así evitarás perderte.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Así, me estuvo enseñando donde estaba cada clase, aunque fue un poco incómodo porque no hablábamos nada, y el silencio era bastante tenso, pero después de eso, nos hicimos grandes amigos, y no nos separábamos nunca. Un día fui a su casa. Su madre era muy agradable y simpática, aunque cuando me vio, pensó que era su novia. Yo me puse roja y Tai decía que no también estando rojo.

-Pues es una pena-aclaró su madre- hacéis muy buena pareja-sonrió.

-Jo, mamá no digas eso-insistió Tai.

-Seguro que un día termináis saliendo juntos. Acabo de acordarme de que tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. Volveré dentro de un rato-y se marchó sin que a Tai le diera tiempo a decir nada.

-Nos hemos quedado solos y yo no sé cocinar nada para que merendemos-dijo Tai deprimido.

-No te preocupes-le sonreí- a mí no se me da mal cocinar. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-le pregunté mientras le sonreía.

Se quedó asombrado al saber que cocinaba, así que le preparé unos pasteles que según él me quedaron muy ricos, y después, cuando nos íbamos a sentar en el sillón, me tropecé con un juguete que había en el suelo, y me caí encima de Tai.

-Lo siento, Tai, ¿estás bien?-le pregunté muy avergonzada.

Él no me dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome durante un rato, y, finalmente, me dio el beso que estaba esperando desde que le conocí. Fue algo un poco raro pero deseado por los dos. Raro por cómo ocurrió: si ese juguete no hubiese estado ahí, probablemente no hubiera pasado nada; y deseado por los dos, porque yo desde el momento en que le vi, no pude evitar enamorarme de él, y Tai, un tiempo después me aclaró que a él le había pasado lo mismo, y que no se arrepintió de haberme besado, a lo que le respondí que yo tampoco me arrepentí de no haber mirado por dónde pisaba en ese momento, y así, por fin, pasamos a ser algo más que amigos, aunque mucha gente, como la madre de Tai, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo más entre nosotros.

FIN

¡Ohayo minna!

Aquí les traigo otro oneshot. Esta vez fue de Tai x Sora porque me apetecía escribir algo sobre esta pareja aunque la historia no tenga nada que ver con la serie. Espero que os haya gustado~

Atte.: Luffy X Nami


End file.
